Tokyo Tower Insanity
by ReiAkari
Summary: A crazy day at Tokyo Tower. This is what Tekken might be like if it was written by CLAMP...


Tokyo Tower Insanity   
  
By Knight Hunter  
  
Author's Note: This is a crazy fic. The spelling and grammar might be a bit off. This fic is a birthday present for my best friend. As long as she likes this then it's all good! ^_^ Happy b-day, Double D! And yes, I know…today is Sunday. ^_~ On to the CLAMP inspired madness…  
  
Card Captor Xiaoyu and her trusty camera toting sidekick, Miharu, stand in the viewing area of Tokyo Tower.   
  
The large crowd of tourists don't notice the two girls. No matter that one of the girls is dressed in the pinkest, fluffiest, and shameless creation known to man…  
  
"Do I have to wear this?" Xiaoyu whined as she pulled at one of the ribbons that trailed beneath a puffy sleeve.  
  
"But you look so GOOD in it!" Miharu's eyes seem to glow with pride as she levelled the viewfinder of her camcorder on her already embarrassed friend "We're so lucky I brought it with me."  
  
"Yeah," Xiaoyu agreed weakly, "lucky."  
  
"Hey, have you figured out what you want to wish for yet?" Jun asked Kazuya as they looked out over Tokyo.  
  
"No." Kazuya answered.  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wish I could make you happy."   
  
"I am happy." Kazuya answered without a trace of joy.  
  
"You sure?" Jun asked for the fifteenth time that day.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"I have everything I want, or need." Kazuya repeated slowly.  
  
"Oh…" Jun looked up a Kazuya and smiled brightly. "if you're happy, then I'm happy."   
  
"I've finally found you." an angst filled young man with fiery red hair glared at his longest rival.   
  
"I'm surprised it took you so long, Hwoarang." Jin stated calmly as he leaned against one of the walls near the elevators.   
  
"After ten long years, I can finally make my wish come true."  
  
"Melodramatic as always," a slight smile appeared on Jin's normally expressionless face. "You really are adorable, Hwoarang."  
  
The two men stare at each other for ten minutes while sakura petals and feathers float around in the air around them. Dramatic orchestra music swells to an emotional pitch on the PDA system.  
  
"I'll kill you." Hwoarang says as he finally breaks the overdramatic and needlessly long staring match.  
  
"Not if I kill you first."   
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The two were about to commence in a dramatic battle sequence when an attractive young woman walks right in between them, talking over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh look, Inuki! Pretty boys!" the Unknown woman says cheerfully as she sits on a bench facing them.  
  
"Inuki?" Hwoarang and Jin ask in unison as the look at the woman with unusual yellow eyes.  
  
"And who are you calling a 'pretty boy'?" Hwoarang added.  
  
The Unknown woman's eyes lowered to the floor as she sighed pitifully. "Oh, Inuki…"  
  
Invisible to Jin and Hwoarang, a large wolf spirit hovered over the ground behind the woman, emanating a powerful blue aura. It was monstrous, grotesque, and for all appearances evil, but the woman appeared to adore the being.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuki!" The woman exclaimed happily, all previous melancholy forgotten, "someday we'll find someone who can see you!"  
  
Kazuya strolled up to an ice cream vendor. He glared at the hapless gentleman for a moment, looking very serious. "Ice cream cone. Vanilla. One scoop. On a crepe." The man ordered in a ask-no-questions threatening manner, "One glass of milk. With honey."  
  
"But we don't…" the young man began nervously.  
  
"Get some." Kazuya cut him off.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I can wait." Kazuya stated with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"You don't have to make it." Jun said pleasantly as she looked over Kazuya's shoulder.  
  
Before the vendor could ask how the notably shorter woman managed to levitate herself so she could look over Kazuya's shoulder, Kazuya turned and glared at the still levitating woman.  
  
"Yes. He does."  
  
Jun just smiled happily. "Okay."  
  
Anna was sitting on a bench, eating an ice cream cone. A young woman with pigtails and a cat-mask sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you know that Tokyo Tower is haunted?"   
  
Anna's blue eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. It's haunted by the spirit of a Sakura tree."  
  
"Sakura trees have spirits?"  
  
The woman in the cat-mask gasped and leaned forward. "Yes. Mokonas are very powerful. They look like big pink marshmellows, but they have the power to grant wishes. If you stand under a Sakura and ask the right way, a Mokona will appear and grant you a wish."  
  
"How do you ask?"  
  
"First, you have to find a special kind of Sakura tree. Then you have to take off all of your clothes. Make sure it's a full moon, and in the middle of a large park or it won't work. Then you have to…"  
  
Suddenly, a man with a demon mask appears. "Lies. All lies." He unsheathed a glowing green blade sword and pointed at the two.   
  
"I asked the Mokona to get rid of Yoshimitsu, but so far it won't do it."  
  
"Ku-ni-mi-tsu!" Yoshimitsu growled threateningly.  
  
"For a Sakura tree to grant your wish, you have to give it blood."  
  
"Blood?" Anna gasped.  
  
"Yes. Mokonas are vampires too. I've given it blood, I guess not enough…" Kunimitsu explained as she gestured towards Yoshimitsu.  
  
"All lies." Yoshimitsu said as he brought the unsharpened edge of the sword on the top of Kunimitsu's head, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Miharu! There it is!" Card Captor Xiaoyu pointed at Unknown.  
  
Unknown's face brightened. "Do you see Inuki?"  
  
"Uh. The big ugly wolf? Yeah." Xiaoyu answered as she crinkled up her nose.  
  
Unknown looked up at Xiaoyu, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"I mean, it's not too ugly…"   
  
"You…you see Inuki?" Unknown asked.  
  
"Yeah." Xiaoyu answered uncomfortably as she was suddenly surrounded by pastel colours, flowers, and bubbles.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Unknown cried happily as she rushed into Xiaoyu's arms.   
  
"Hey!" Miharu stomped up and pulls Unknown away from Xiaoyu by the hair. "What do you think you are doing to MY Xiaoyu?"  
  
"She's mine now. She sees Inuki!"   
  
"Howee." Xiaoyu exclaimed as she looked frantically at the two girls.  
  
Hwoarang glared at Jin, who was sitting down on a bench eating ice cream.  
  
"Well!?" Hwoarang shouted as he moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"Still want to fight me? Very cute."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"No. You won't." Jin countered as he ate blissfully.  
  
"I hate you so much."   
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"That's why I hate you."  
  
To Be Continued…? 


End file.
